taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Wildest Dreams
Wildest Dreams là bài hát thứ chín trong album phòng thu thứ năm của Taylor Swift, 1989. Bài hát được sáng tác bởi Swift, Max Martin và Shellback. Vào ngày 5 tháng 8 năm 2015, Swift thông báo qua Twitter rằng cô sẽ phát hành Wildest Dreams là đĩa đơn chính thức thứ năm của mình của 1989. Video âm nhạc Video âm nhạc của bài hát được đạo diễn bởi Joseph Kahn, với sự góp mặt của Scott Eastwood là người yêu lí tưởng của Taylor, công chiếu vào 2015 MTV Video Music Awards ngày 30 tháng 8 năm 2015. Nhịp tim thực sự của Taylor đã được lấy mẫu theo nhịp của phiên bản album của bài hát, theo cuốn sách nhỏ của album. Giải thưởng và Đề cử "Wildest Dreams" nhận 2 giải thưởng từ 2 đề cử. Thông điệp ẩn Thông điệp ẩn: He only saw her in his dreams. Thông điệp này không chỉ giải thích thêm về mối quan hệ tan vỡ từ câu chuyện tin nhắn ẩn từ 1989, mà còn gắn kết với bài hát, đặc biệt là sử dụng từ "giấc mơ". Bài hát giải thích cách Taylor muốn người yêu cũ nhớ đến cô ngay cả khi chỉ trong "giấc mơ hoang đường nhất" của anh. Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= 1 He said, "Let's get out of this town Drive out of this city, away from the crowds" I thought, heaven can't help me now Nothing lasts forever But this is gonna take me down 1 He's so tall and handsome as hell He's so bad, but he does it so well I can see the end as it begins My one condition is Chorus Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha 2 I said, "No one has to know what we do" His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever But this is getting good now 2 He's so tall and handsome as hell He's so bad, but he does it so well And when we've had our very last kiss My last request is Chorus Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Bridge (x2) You see me in hindsight Tangled up with you all night Burning it down Someday when you leave me I bet these memories Follow you around - Variation Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just pretend Chorus Say you'll remember me Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe Red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again Even if it's just in your Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha Wildest dreams, ah-aah ha |-|Lời dịch= 1 Anh nói với em, "Chúng ta hãy trốn khỏi thành phố này Lái xe ra khỏi khu đô thị, tránh xa chốn đông người nha" Em đã nghĩ giờ kể cả Chúa cũng chẳng giúp gì được em Chẳng điều gì là trường tồn mãi cả Nhưng chuyện này sẽ khiến lòng em tan nát mất thôi 1 Anh thật cao lớn và bảnh bao khỏi nói Anh chẳng hề tử tế nhưng yêu thì lại hết chỗ chê Ngay khi cuộc tình này chớm nở em đã thấy nó sẽ lụi tàn Em chỉ có duy nhất một điều kiện là Chorus Hãy nói rằng anh sẽ nhớ tới em Trong bộ váy lộng lẫy, em đứng ngắm hoàng hôn Em tô son đỏ và đánh má hồng Hãy nói rằng anh sẽ gặp lại em Dù đó chỉ là điều xảy ra trong Giấc mơ hoang đường nhất của anh, ah-aah ha Giấc mơ hoang đường nhất, ah-aah ha 2 Em bảo rằng, "Chẳng ai phải biết đến việc hai ta làm đâu" Đôi tay anh luồn qua mái tóc em, quần áo anh trong căn phòng em Và giọng nói của anh thật quen thuộc, chẳng điều gì là trường tồn mãi Nhưng giờ em cũng nguôi ngoai đôi chút rồi 2 Anh thật cao lớn và bảnh bao khỏi nói Anh chẳng hề tử tế nhưng yêu thì lại hết chỗ chê Và khi hai ta trao nhau nụ hôn cuối cùng Thì em chỉ có một yêu cầu cuối cùng là Chorus Hãy nói rằng anh sẽ nhớ tới em Trong bộ váy lộng lẫy, em đứng ngắm hoàng hôn Em tô son đỏ và đánh má hồng hãy nói rằng anh sẽ gặp lại em Dù đó chỉ là điều xảy ra trong Giấc mơ hoang đường nhất của anh, ah-aah ha Giấc mơ hoang đường nhất, ah-aah ha Bridge (x2) Cuối cùng thì anh bỏ mặc em Sau bao đêm bên nhau Cháy hết mình Một ngày kia khi anh rời xa em Em cá rằng những kí ức Sẽ bám riết lấy anh - Variation Hãy nói rằng anh sẽ nhớ tới em Trong bộ váy lộng lẫy, em đứng ngắm hoàng hôn Em tô son đỏ và đánh má hồng, hãy nói rằng anh sẽ gặp lại em Dù đó chỉ là anh giả bộ mà thôi Chorus Hãy nói rằng anh sẽ nhớ tới em Trong bộ váy lộng lẫy, em đứng ngắm hoàng hôn Em tô son đỏ và đánh má hồng hãy nói rằng anh sẽ gặp lại em Dù đó chỉ là điều xảy ra trong Giấc mơ hoang đường nhất của anh, ah-aah ha Giấc mơ hoang đường nhất, ah-aah ha Tham khảo Thể_loại:1989 Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift